Things she said
by Matzi
Summary: New love is always exciting, until all the other uncomfortable feelings come into play. How will Gail and Holly move forward when their fears and insecurities get the best of them? Story follows the show's season 4 finale. This is my first fanfic and I welcome all comments and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction ever, so I´m not shure if its good or bad.

Reviews are welcome.

Also I´m not a native speaker, so I´m sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

We were sitting in the waiting room, for I don't know how long. Suddenly she got up and turned to me:

"I have to pee".

I watched her walking to the rest rooms. After 10 minutes I decided to look for her.

"Gail?" I said as I walked into the restroom.

"Yeah?"

"You know you've been here for at least 10 minutes"

"So?" she stared at me tired and groggy.

"I just thought..."a heavy sigh interrupted my thoughts.

_Thank you, I guess. _

We just stared at each other, she was standing at the sink and I leaned at the door. After a few minutes of standing and staring she turned away to wash her hands.

"I kissed you" she whispered while the water was pouring out of the tap, hardly understandable.

_Ok here it goes, now she starts with the 'I'm not like that, just friends' bullshit_

I should have known. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to reply or not. I decided to continue staring at her.

She started again "then I pushed you away."

_Ok that's new. _

She looked at me and said nothing.

"Then I called you" she looked directly in my eyes. I nodded.

"And you came" Gail focused her gaze to the floor again. I assumed she finished her rambling.

So I took a step towards her. I guess she could see my feet appear in her view.

"Gail?" no respond.

_Terrific_

"Gail?" I said a bit more sternly.

She still hadn't moved a muscle. I took another step forward and decided to take her hand. At first I just brushed her hand slightly. She inhaled sharply. I took my hand back.

She moved hers a bit in my direction. I took her hand in one of mine; with my other I stroked her cheek slightly. She leaned in this touch. "You came" her voice broke a bit. "Why did you? After I pushed you away?"

I took another step forward and hugged her. She didn't react at first, but after a few seconds she hugged me as if it was all that matters.

"Why should I not come back?" I whispered.

She shrugged and I heard a snob. I stroked her lower back lightly. She pulled me nearer to herself, if that was possible.

"Gail, we tell each other stuff, right? So if you need to talk, I'll be there." She looked up, her blue eyes burning. Before I realized it she captured my lips with her own and pushed me against the restroom door.

There was nothing soft in her kiss. Our teeth clashed together. Nobody ever had kissed me as aggressive as she did. I tried to pull away but with my back against the door, it seemed impossible.

So I pushed her away a bit. After I pushed her away to separate our lips she attacked my neck.

"Gail?" I felt that she found my pulse and soaked at my skin there.

_Great now she leaves a mark, just great_

"Gail?"

_Gosh I guess I never said a name that often, ever. _

"I don't wanna go out there alone. I wanna stay in this room with you." She leaned her head against my chest.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I nodded.

"Take me out of this horrible place, please."

I took her hand once again and led her out of the hospital. On our way out I gave Steve my number and told him to call if anything changes. He told me to take care of his sister. We drove to my apartment and I helped her upstairs. As soon as I closed the door she started kissing me again. Once again I was pushed against the door and once again I pushed her away carefully but vehement. She used this opportunity to turn us around and led us trough my studio to my bed. As my knees reached the edge of my bed she pushed me one more time and I fell on my bed. She climbed up on me and pushed her body against my own. Once again I pushed her away, this time I held her in place. I looked into her eyes; they showed a

mixture of lust, desire, hurt and sadness.

"Gail, I..."

"Holly listen to me. I need you right now, ok? Please I need you."

She sneaked her hands under my shirt and stroked against the bottom of my breast at the same time she lifted one of her knees between my legs.

_God, what are you doing Gail?_

I felt my own arousal built up.

_Be strong Holly, be strong!_

"Gail no! You are not yourself at the moment and I can't take advantage of your situation. So nothing will happen between the two of us tonight"

She groaned and lay down beside me.

"Gail?" no answer.

_Great Holly, you could have had sex with the most amazing woman you've met in a long time._

"Look Gail, a lot of people use sex for compensation, but I can't let you do than to yourself."

She sighed annoyed.

"You know that I want to do this as well, but right now I can't, for your sake".

_Shut up Holly just shut up._

"Zip it Holly" she snapped

_Thanks I guess_

I lay myself down beside her in bed; she still refused to look at me.

After a few minutes she whispered

"Holly?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you hold me? I still need you. I need to feel you, to remind me that you came. Please I need your touch. Hold me please. "

_WTF? This woman is insane_

I turn myself around a bit and spoon her from behind. She fell asleep pretty fast and I tried to understand what she was mumbling, unsuccessful.

I took in her smell for a last time, kissed the point between her shoulder plates and held her tight.

* * *

So thats the first chapter, please let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn´t sleep. So I decided to continue with this story.

Really thought hard about this chapter from Hollys POV but i liked Gails POV more

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I tried to figure out where I was. I tried to recall my memory of last night. I turned myself around and saw Holly lying next to me, seemed like I cuddled myself into her last night. I lay on her arm, our legs were entwined. Her other arm was spread across the bed.

The sheets covered her from the waist down. From my current position I could see her breasts, covered from her shirt. In that moment all my memories flooded back into my mind. Holly, Chloe, Oliver, Sam, Ford, the hospital, the interrogation room, our kiss, my desire, her rejection, everything.

I also remembered her words from last night "lot of people use sex as a compensation"

_Was she right? Would I´ve used her_

I needed to get out of her arms. I needed to clear my head. But I liked to lie in her arms, I liked to lie on her chest, I liked to feel her near me.

I tried to sneak out of her bed. I left a note beside her bed; she shouldn't think that I ran away.

_But I did, didn't I?_

So I wrote down –went for a walk- I jumped back in uniform checked my belt for my batch, my weapon and my mobile.

I ran down the street to the next park and thought about everything and about nothing, and about Holly.

I like her, I really do, but do I like _like_ her?

Do I want her to be as near as she is?

Can I pound my whole package on her?

I mean, yeah she does sport, but can she handle all the weight?

Would it be fair?

Does it makes me a lesbian or bi or whatever, because I kissed her?

_Labels are for clothes PECK!_

After I was thinking about Holly for an hour or something my mobile rang. The ringtone told me who it was. The Tardis was her ring tone, just hers. A text message from her.

"You don't do sport"

_Shit _

I knew Holly wouldn't believe me, but I didn't know what else to write. I decided not to answer.

"Is this you being a cat?" a second text after another 10 minutes. I still walked through the park and tried to focus on everything except Holly. Another 10 minutes later the Tardis started again.

_Who gave her this ringtone? It´s annoying! _

"You know Gail, if you want to run, or feel the need to run, you should at least take your keys!"

_Dammit! _I checked for everything except my keys. _Great Peck!_

I had to head back to hers. I walked very slowly, I guess slower than ever.

I knocked at her door I probably looked like a lost kitten. She opened the door and held my keys in front of her.

"You can grab them if you want or you could come in, I made waffles.

_I love waffles_

"Holly?" I whispered. She just stood there and holds my keys in her hand.

"I like waffles."

"I know Gail. Wanna come in?" She asked while she opened the door a bit wider and put my keys on the shelf beside the door. I shrugged.

"You know what Gail? I´m hungry. I´ll leave the door open, go back to the kitchen and I´ll eat my waffles. As soon as you are ready, or as soon as you allow yourself to be ready, come in. You know the way." She said calm.

_Coming in isn't the problem Holly, it's coming OUT!_

"Holls?" I asked as I entered her apartment about five minutes later. She was sitting in the kitchen, with her back to the door, eating her waffles. I didn't know if she did it on purpose but she looked hot as hell. I walked over and hugged her from behind. She lay her hand down on my own and stroked it softly. I lay my head down between her shoulder plates and placed a small peck there.

"Holls? Thank you" I gulped heavy. She turned herself around in my embrace as she did; I pulled myself away a bit, confused by her movement. "Hi" I whispered after a few moments of staring.

"Hi" she answered softly. We fell back into silence.

"Wanna talk?"

I shrugged while I said "Yes… No… I dunno…"

"Waffles?" I shrugged again.

"I´m sorry" I mumbled while I looked at her handy, lying in her lap "and thank you." I didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"What for?"

"Everything, I kissed you, I pushed you away, then called you, then used you, then pushed you away again, then ran away and you are still willing to let me hold you."

"Gail, you don't have to thank me for that, you know?" She leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned my head so she kissed me on the lips. It was just a second and I didn't want to end it. So I left my head in the same position and my eyes closed, after she pulled away.

"Gail?" there was a little bit concern in her voice.

"Are you mad?" I asked her while I opened my eyes.

"Why should I be mad?"

I shrugged "Dunno, I ran away"

She got up and pulled me in a tight hug, I pressed my head against her chest

"Can we just stand here like this for a while?" I felt her head against my scalp while she nodded.

I pulled away a bit and kissed her. I pushed my tongue softly against her lip, searching for entrance. Her lips stayed closed. It was our fifth kiss and I still hadn't the chance to touch her tongue.

She ended the kiss and pulled away a bit. "You are insane, you know that right?" she asked smiling, to light up the mood.

"You said that already" I shot back smiling.

"You know, it sounded familiar." She answered while she started laughing. I joined her laughing, while I pulled her body against my own.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter aswell :D reviews are welcome again, good and bad :D


	3. Chapter 3

First, thanks for the reviews :D

I´m not really happy with this chapter, but I thought Holly also need to process this thing so I wrote from her POV.

The next chapter will be from Gails POV. I just have to type it on my computer

and I promise, its better and longer :D I hope you guys like this small chapter aswell.

* * *

We stood there for a while, before she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I have to work in a few hours. Can I have some of the waffles you offered? Please."

I gave her a plate with waffles and she took them thankfully. She ate the waffles in silence got up kissed me on the cheek and left for work

I tried to work out what just happened, or what happened the last 24 hours. I got up to make myself some tea and was on my way back to the couch as my phone rang.

My best friend called.

_Great just what I need right now._

"Hey Jordan, what's up?" I greeted her annoyed.

"Wow, Holly, nice to hear your amazing voice too. Anyway, you wanted to call yesterday and its not like you to forget me." She played the hurt one

_Nice trick, Jo_

"Sorry Jo, I dunno have you heard about 15th?"

"15th? Like in hot blondes division 15th?"

_I never ever call her again while I´m drunk_

"Yeah this 15th." I stated nonchalant. I told her the story but without the parts about Gail and me.

"Holly? Is your hot blonde cop chick alright?"

_Damit _

"Yeah she is, well she was shot at, but she is alright, physically"

After a few moments I added "She kissed me, you know?"

"Again? Really Holly? I mean its ok to fall for straight girls, but why do they always play with you? more important, why do you always let them play with you?"

I told her the story of the last few hours. I had to reassure her Gail is not like the others.

"Let me guess, you are sitting on your couch right now. In your left hand a cup of tea and in your right hand your glasses. Oh and you probably already jawed on the frame of them."

_Why does she always know what I do?_

"Yeah, yeah to be honest I do, but I don't care if I did this a few times before. This time is different, I know it!" I really didn't want to raise my voice, but it was too late.

"You know, I´m figuring this all out at the moment. My feelings and I dunno everything that includes this, how you called her, hot blonde cop chick. Damn I´m scared. I guess I'm all in but I don't want to see it. I think she deserves that patience. But I'm not sure how long I can be patient. You know me, probably better than I know myself and you know I can live ages without sex, but I can't live very love without an emotional connection to someone and especially not with all the ups and downs Gail will probably send me through. "

_That was a hell of a speech_

I felt the tears in my eyes but tried to hold them back. My thoughts were on a rollercoaster trip. Jordan talked, but I didn't listen to her, I was too deep in my thoughts.

"Holly, are you listening?"

"No sorry was thinking"

"Ok, Mrs. Holly Maxine Stewart you´ll listen t me very careful now. I know a few minutes ago I thought this will be the same like the other girls. But you are not the same. Maybe its really different. So this hot blonde cop chick is probably just scared, but I think she´s in this as deep as you. And if she really would want to run away, she´d already have. You suffered a lot and a lot of straight girls laid eyes on you in the past and I´m not sure where this is heading to but you´ve always figured out what´ll be the best for you." She told me she´ll leave the city for the next two weeks, so if I decide to get myself out of this thing she´ll be not there.

I got the message to give Gail and myself at least these two weeks to figure this all out.

I was really willing to give her as much time as she needs, but I really couldn't live with emotional ups and downs.


	4. Chapter 4

Like promised, a better and longer chapter

Thanks for reading the others and thanks for the reviews.

I hope you guys like this chapter aswell.

Please let me know that you think.

* * *

The thing between Holly and me was going on for two weeks. After I asked her to give me some time she hadn't pushed anything. That's the reason why I called it this thing. I didn't know if we were dating, or a couple or just friends with benefits.

_Well benefits are not exactly what I get_

Since our kiss in the kitchen we had kissed each other about 10 or 20 times. Mostly just quick pecks on the lips.

_Stop lying to yourself. 14 Pecks and one real kiss without tongue… again." _

I couldn't remember when I became so hungry about her tongue but it was killing me that I hadn't tasted it yet.

When I was at another boring shift on booking, Traci asked me to take care of her evidence on its way to the morgue and I did. I dropped of the evidence at the lab and thought about a quick visit at Holly´s office.

I walked down the hallway to her office – empty.

_Probably out with her lunchbox_

I turned around and walked back to the lunchroom. There I headed to the snack machine.

_Come to mommy little cheese puffs_

I opened the bag turned around and froze because of what I saw. There she was in her lab coat and way too tight jeans.

_Damn she´s hot_

She was talking to another woman and in my opinion they stand way too close. The other woman touched Holly subtle on the forearm and Holly started to laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh. It was her real Holly laugh. She looked at the woman, not in the way she looked at me, but in another way then she looked at strangers.

Who is this woman who is standing this close to MY Holly.

_Bit possessive, isn't it_

Filled with jealousy I headed back to the squad car. I emptied the bag of cheese puffs in less than two minutes and threw it angrily in the bin on my way out. I drove back to 15th and ran into Chris on my way in.

"God, use your big eyes and look where you walk." I barked at him.

"Hello to you too." He offered me a bag "Guess you need it more"

I took the bag out of his hand and looked inside. My favorite donut "Thanks, I owe you."

I took a big bite from the donut and headed back to my desk. I started to finish my paperwork from the day to leave directly after my shift.

While I finished my reports, I thought about Holly and this woman

Who is she?

Why was she standing this close?

What was she doing there?

Am I allowed to be jealous?

Is Holly tired of me?

If yes, why she hadn't told me?

If no, once again, who is this woman?

I could feel the green eyed monster inside of me.

_Jealousy sucks_

I snapped back to reality as Traci winked her hand in front of me.

"Hello, Earth to Gail, are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, yes"

"Okaaaaaay…" she said slower as usual "I said we´re heading to Penny´s after shift. You´re in?"

I thought about it for a minute. I wanted to go over to Holly, to find out why this mysterious chick was but I definitely would need a drink to encourage myself. I guess I zoned out for too long, because Traci was doing this 'wink-thing' again.

_Any problems with your hand, Nash?_

"Gail, what´s up with you?"

"Nothing, of course I´m in, but just one drink or something."

I finished the reports and went to the locker room. The picture of Holly and Ms. Unknown still in my mind.

I changed and drove with the others to the bar. Traci joined me at the bar and ordered two shots of Tequila. She told me, she heard about a toast called 'swallow, lick, bite'. I thought about Holly and her skin an about…

_Don't even go there, Peck!_

So I swallowed, licked the salt from my hand and bit in the lemon. I ordered myself another Jacky, still figuring out what I would tell Holly and to encourage myself that I was about to ask for 'the Talk'.

_Urgh I hate it._

After I drank my Jacky within two sips I walked over to the others

"I´m heading out, have fun loosers".

I walked over to Holly's building and as soon as I rounded the corner, Ms. Unknown left the building.

_WTH is she doing here?_

Driven by anger and jealousy I nearly jumped up to Holly's door. I knocked harder as intended. I felt the green eyed monster grew bigger and bigger. She opened the door and I nearly jumped on her. I swung her around, pushed her against the door and tried to kiss her. She pushed me away.

"You okay?"

I groaned and took a step backwards. I realized that she was just in a short and her old soccer jersey. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Trying to convince myself that nothing had happened between Holly and Ms. Unknown.

_Fuck it_

"Holly, are we, I mean, am I, are you, you know" I stumbled.

"Gail, I have no idea what you´re talking about."

I groaned again.

"Ok, you know ,I know you´re just a human being and you have desires and they need to be stilled. I understand that, completely. I also know that sex is one of these desires"

She raised her eyebrow and waited for me to continue.

"But I thought that this thing, you know, that you, that we…" I silenced for a second and looked to the ground.

_Now or never_

"That we are, or we were a thing. And if you tell me now, you can't live without sex, I totally understand, and believe me if I were as hot as you I probably couldn't live without it either, but you could at least have told me or talked to me."

"Gail what the hell are you talking about?"

Her confusion was written all over her face, it told me I had to explain myself, even if it were crystal clear to me.

"You know, you in shorts and a jersey, then this chick who left your apartment seconds before I entered with an 'I just got laid' look on her face"

She burst into laughter.

"Holly, this isn't funny. I saw her subtle touches at the morgue earlier this day."

She just laughed harder while I tried to hold back my tears. I wasn't sure if it were anger-tears or sadness-tears.

_Why is she laughing at me?_

She took a step forward and laid her hands down on my waist.

"Gail, I will only tell you once, because I guess you'll be so embarrassed after that, so you'll never wanna talk about it again, ok?"

I nodded. My eyes still filled with tears.

"This chick, how you called her, is my best friend since grade one or something. She is also my sister-in-law, married to my annoying brother and super super straight. I never had a thing with her ok? She stopped by on her way home from work. She works in an office near the department as a lawyer. I can promise you, between Jordan and me, never ever would happen something ok?"

I felt myself redden immediately.

_Damn alabaster skin_

I made a fool out of myself in front of her.

"So you and this woman hadn't had, you know"

"Sex? No we hadn't. Never had and never will have.

She took another step forward and pulled me near. She leaned in and gave me quick peck on the lips. I looked into her eyes.

"So you think I´m hot?"

She asked with a smile on her lips. Instead of answering I pulled her head to mine and kissed her. Once again I pushed my tongue against her lips and this time she deepened the kiss by opening her lips.

_STRIKE_

I slipped my tongue in and tasted hers. She moaned into my mouth. She let her hands slide down to my bum and grabbed my cheeks lifted me a bit higher and nearer to herself.

A few moments later she pulled back.

"Thank you Gail"

"What for?"

"I dunno, for showing me you don't want me to be with somebody, anybody else. For showing me that this thing isn't one-sided."

"Did you just say thank you for being jealous?"

We both started laughing.

I took her hand led her to her bed, sat down and padded the place beside me. She sat down beside me, my hand still in hers.

"I guess we have to talk about a lot."

"Yeah, we probably do."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments. Suddenly I blubbered out

"Am I your girlfriend?"

* * *

The toast I used is common here where I come from.

I´m not sure if its known in Canda or wherever you come from :D


	5. Chapter 5

_I´m so so sorry for the delay, but had a lot work to do._

_I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be published sooner (hopefully)_

_enjoy this chapter_

_like always thoughts are written in italic :D _

_ones again Hollys POV_

* * *

_Wow where did that come from?_

She looked so vulnerable in this moment and so insecure.

"If I say yes, will you run away?"

"Just say what you think, Holly!" She nearly pleaded.

"Yes Gail you are. You are longer than you probably think. I felt taken since the marriage or the day you were high on oxy. But since the interrogation room I kinda felt like in a relationship, you know."

She reached forward and pushed me gently down on the mattress. I crawled back to reach a little bit of distance, but she just crawled up on me. She kissed me one again, deepened the kiss immediately and lowered herself on me. Her left hand sneaked under my shirt, while her right hand lifted my leg up around her waist.

"Gail, wait a sec" I said while I pulled away a bit. She looked into my eyes with her crystal blue eyes and for a moment I forgot what I wanted to say. "Gail, if we go further, I´m not sure I´m able to stop."

She smirked, leaned her had near my ear and whispered "I´m counting on that" before she kissed my neck and bit the juncture of my collarbone.

_You said so_

In a fast movement I turned us around so that I was towering her. I lifted her shirt a bit, lowered my head to her belly and started to kiss upwards while I slid her shirt upwards with my fingers. As my fingers reached her breasts I slowed down my movements. Her back arched up and she inhaled sharply. I lifted her shirt over her head and kissed her again. Before I realized it, she lifted my shirt over my head. I lifted her torso and she pushed her torso flat against mine. She pulled the shoulder strips of my bra down and began kissing down my shoulder until she reached my breasts. She unclipped my bra before nipping at my nipples. She sucked on one of my nipples until my head arched back in enjoyment. I pushed her down on the mattress again

_It is my game after all!_

I quickly undid her pants and dragged them down her feet. I traced both hands up on both of her thighs. I leaned down to kiss her bare thighs, sneaking my tongue out every now and then until I reached her underwear. I gripped it between my teeth. "Fuck, Holly" she lost control of her breathing while she was watching me.

_That's my intention_

After that I brought my face back to hers and kissed her passionately. I let my hands slide down her body. They came to a rest on her waist. She took this opportunity to tuck on my waistband and slid my short and pants down my feet. Without breaking the kiss I lowered myself down on her.

When I woke up the next morning my body was exhausted but at the same time I felt extremely rested. I pushed myself up on one elbow and watched Gail sleeping.

_God you are so damn beautiful_

The sheets covered her lower half and I slowly let my hands slide up and down her spine, barely touching. I followed the lines around her shoulder blades and stroked her neck slightly. I let my hands slide down her spine again, until I reached her butt. Fighting against the urge to kiss her, I took my hands back and continued watching her sleep. She opened her eyes a bit.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"Hi" I answered.

"It's kinda creepy to watch others sleep, you know."

"Mhm" I mumbled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A little while"

"Nothing nerdy on the telly?"

"Dunno"

"Everything ok? You´re awfully quite this morning"

I sighed and lay down on my back again. She shifted herself on her elbow to face me.

"Hey Holls, what is it?"

"I dunno, it's just… I... you know…" I sighed again and she looked at me confused.

"I´m waiting, waiting for you to realize we just spend the night together and you know, to get away from here, from me, as soon as you can.

My insecurities were probably written all over my face.

"And why would I do that?" I couldn't read her expression, probably a mixture from anger, hurt sadness and a huge amount of shock.

"You are not into woman"

She leaned down to kiss me, at the same time her hands came up from her stomach to cup my face.

"Holly, I don't know your second name yet, Stewart you are right, I´m not into woman, but I´m into you it's as simple as that, ok?"

She leaned down to kiss me again, and deepened the kiss to reassure me. She pulled away again.

"I´m leaving your bed now, to make coffee and don't you dare to be this, well this…" She waved her hand disgusted "insecure and vulnerable when I come back ok?!"

She got up, grabbed one of my old soccer jerseys and pulled it over her head. Her butt barely covered from it, she walked to the kitchen corner and moved the curtains to my bedroom aside. I wasn't sure if she did it to watch me, or for me to watch her.

_It's good to read my name on her _

She moved to the fridge and mumbled something about healthy food and cheese puffs. I watched her carefully, took in every movement before I lowered my head back on the pillow. I just spent a whole night having sex with Gail.

_OMG it was amazing_

The best part of it was I woke up next to her. This time wasn't a dream, this time she slept beside me we really had sex and she wasn't running away or threw me out. She stayed and was now in my kitchen making coffee for the two of us. She came back, put the cups on my nightstand, walked to the end of my bed and crawled up on me. Kissing my belly upwards on her way to my face. I started smiling and my body responded immediately by arching my back up. She kissed me on the lips, looked in my eyes and said "I made coffee"

"I can smell it" She chuckled, lowered herself on me and laid her head down on my chest. She stroked my stomach with her hand slightly.

"Hollykins?"

"Mhm?" I mumbled while I kissed her hair.

"May I ask you something?"

"Everything" _but please nothing about last night._

"What you said before, you know, how many chicks did that to you?"

* * *

Like alwasy reviews pm and so on are welcome.

I have an ides for the next chapter, but ideas are also very welcome.

tbh it wrote this chapter at work, and can you imagine how weird it is to write, or try to write, an lesbian sex scene on english while you are sitting between 10 men who are talking german or turkish? Really weird :D

thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Like promised, a faster update.

This is the first chapter I worked with a beta, thank you so much for helping me and for improving this story.

Thoughts like always in _italic_

and we are back in Gail´s head

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear Holly's answer to my question, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know how many women broke her heart. How could anyone do something like that to this amazing, funny and smart woman lying under me? I had more questions, well, maybe more for myself than for Holly. I knew if I asked her anything she probably would tell me all the answers. But now was not the time. I couldn't ask her those questions without first answering them myself.

As I waited for her answer, the chatter in my mind began to fill the quietness that settled in the room.  
Did I have the right to ask her that? _She said I could ask her everything.  
_Maybe she thinks I'm one of those "chicks"? _No! No, I'm not…  
_Why would she think that?  
If it's about that time slipped out of her place and left her in bed…? _But I came back…  
_Does she think I would hurt her? _I can't hurt her  
_How could I? _After all that she had done for me…_

I felt Holly shift slightly, and my head chatter stopped.  
"Why do you ask?" she asked cautiously.  
I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

Honestly, it wasn't really about the amount of women she had slept with._Not now at least._ We're adults, and we both had a past which we were dealing with. It was more about the women she had slept with, who´d be gone in the morning.

I shrugged, and lifted my head to look up at her. "Honestly, I'm not sure, but I guess a part of me wants to know."  
She nodded.  
"Wait," I quickly added, "can I count them on one hand?" I asked and try to laugh to lighten up the mood.

She smiled, and then reached for my neck to pull me closer. Following her lead, I moved up her body to allow her lips to meet mine. She kissed me softly at first, but I deepened the kiss and she moaned into my mouth. I felt a single tear run down her cheek. Without thinking, my arms wrapped around her and held her tight. I just needed her to know that I was still here, in her arms, by her side, and I wasn't going anywhere.

She pulled away slowly, "Thank you Gail, I needed that."  
I looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're welcome." She smiled back.  
Then the smile faded and she slowly looked away from me. "There were a few, maybe one or two who really matters" she said.  
"one or two women who I really fell in love with, but it never worked out." Her face became somber, and her eyes looked distant.

My eyes softened, and my heart ached.  
"Hey, that was the past," she said trying to lighten up the mood. "And besides, our coffee is getting cold."  
Our eyes connected again and I smiled at her. We drank our coffee in bed,  
and enjoyed what was left of our quiet morning together before I got up to go to work.

As I entered the locker room, Holly was still on my mind.  
"Hmmm…" a familiar voice quickly got my attention. I turned and found Traci leaning against the lockers, arms crossed against her chest, with that mischievous smile planted on her face.  
_Great._

"Someone got laid last night," she added playfully.  
_Huh?  
_Before I realized, my face immediately reddened. I looked around in the locker room and was relieved that we were alone. It's not that I'm ashamed of Holly. I just needed time to process our relationship.  
"Urgh, I really don't wanna know what you and my brother did Traci," was my, hopefully sarcastic, response.  
She pushed herself away from the lockers, laughed, and walked directly towards me. "I'm not talking about me Gail, you know that," she whispered in my ear.  
_Of course I know..._

_Wait!  
_My eyes grew wide.  
"So, who's the lucky one?" she continued to tease me.  
_One? She said 'one' not 'guy.'  
_Panic filled me, my face became redder and redder, and my mind started to race.  
_She knows?  
__How?  
__Does she know about Holly and me?_

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that right know.  
_Serve and protect_. I repeated to myself, over and over again to focus on something else.  
"You know Traci, a lady never tells," I said as I winked.

I walked to my locker, and started to change into my uniform.  
I heard the Tardis again and my mobile vibrated in my bag. I knew it was a text from Holly.

**H: Have a great day. Thanks for earlier XX  
**I giggled like a little girl, and texted her back.  
**G: For coffee or orgasms?  
****H: Both, but not in that order.  
****G: Ah, you're welcome! Glad we think alike.  
****H: Me too. Maybe tonight, you'll be thanking me…  
****G: Someone wants to get lucky tonight?**

"C'mon, Gail! Let's go!" Traci shouted.  
"Okay," I absently responded. I smiled, placed my phone in my pocket, and closed my locker.  
"NOW!"  
"I´m comin, I´m comin, I´m comin."  
_Serve and protect. Serve and protect. Stewart and protect.  
__Dammit!_

I was partnered with Chris today, my second favorite person after Oliver.  
"Gail, wanna drive?" he asked.  
"Nope," I quickly answered.  
We were patrolling when Traci called over the radio "15-08 could you stop by the morgue? Pick up a report from Dr. Stewart? I'll pay for lunch."  
"15-08 responding, on our way," Chris responded.

My brain stopped after I heard Holly's name. Dr. Stewart. I had sex with thatDr. Stewart. I started smiling and remembered what had happened last night.

_She lowered herself on me and pressed her thigh against my center. Her breast pressed against mine with her center on my thigh. It felt so good, so right, so amazing. Her hands slowly traveled up my torso and moved to my chest. She pressed her palm__s__ against my breasts and caressed my nipples between her forefinger and her thumb. Her hands traveled south while she searched my eyes, wanting permission to go deeper. I nodded and kissed her while I let my hand slid down to grab her ass. I pulled her hard against me and pulled my thigh against her wet center. We moved against each other slowly. She stroked the sides of my thigh and the skin right above my center, but it was not enough. She was way too far away from where I needed her._

"_Holly, please" I pleaded. Immediately, she moved down and inserted two fingers inside of me while her thumb gently rubbed my clit. My back arched up in enjoyment. _

"_Oh God, Gail you feel so good." She mumbled while she kissed and nipped at my throat. I tilted my head to give her better access. As we grinded against each other in rhythm, Holly increased the pace and I felt my orgasm rise up inside of me. With every thrust I grabbed her ass harder and my breath became more unsteady. Unable to hold back any longer, I held on to her tight and bit her shoulder. I screamed her name as I climaxed and she let me ride it out on her fingers slowly._

"Alright Gail, we're here. The lab," I heard, still thinking about last night.  
"Hey, Gail?" Chris' voice registered.  
"Oh, sorry Chris," I answered quickly.  
"Right. I'll go and get that report from Holly." I added  
"Ok, I'll grab lunch. Say 'Hi' to Holly for me"  
_Ha! You wish._

I went up to her office. Ok, I nearly ran up the stairs.  
"Holls?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey, beautiful lady." I gave her a quick peck. "Traci asked me to grab a report from you."  
"I have them right here, wait a sec." She reached for a file on her desk and handed it to me. "Tell her everything she needs is in there," she instructed me as she pointed to the file in my hand. My eyes went directly to her long finger. Just the thought of that finger and what it did to me last night.  
_I'm in trouble. Big, BIG trouble._

"See you tonight?" she asked.  
"Sure, maybe a replay?" I winked at her.  
"Go Peck! Now! I´ll call you later."

Back at the station, Chris and I headed straight to Traci's desk to deliver her report.  
"You guys are awesome!" she sang out as we approach her. "Hey Chris," she turned to him, "so, how often does this one zone out?" she nudged her head in my direction.  
I shot her a death glare._ Shut up Nash!  
_They laughed. I shot both of them a death glares.  
_Not funny!_

"Hey, we wanted to celebrate Oliver's return at the Penny tonight . You guys in?" Traci asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm in." Chris nodded. "Hey Gail, you could ask Holly to join us. She's pretty hot"  
_Oh yeah, I know…  
_"Yeah, but she's a nerd," I said, trying to change the subject. "She probably watches oh I dunno, Dr. Who or some nerdy tv show."  
"You know, you should be nice." he reminded me. "Besides, you're the one with the Tardis ringtone, am I right?"  
_Damit!_

Chris was right. It was unfair to talk about a _friend_ like that. Well afriend who is simply amazing, adorable in every way, and just perfect. Not to mention, thefriend who pleased me last night, and is the reason I've been happy the last few months.

I needed to text her.  
_**G: We're going to celebrate Oliver's return at The Penny. They asked me to invite you. You in?  
**__**H: With you Gail, just say the word and I'm 'in'  
**__**G: Thanks, how am I supposed to concentrate now? **__**You**__**should know, they don't know about us.  
**__**H: I´m cool with that, as long as you come home with me.  
**__**G: Promise?  
**__**H: Promise.  
**__**G: Can't wait until I see your incredibly hot body again.  
**__**H: Gail, concentrate on your job.  
**_Man, I love this game with her! Before I can even finish my next text, my phone dings.  
_**H: Oh Gail, you'll see what you want. But touch, that's another story. See you tonight.  
**__Damn, she's quick!_

* * *

I had a week off, so I could write this scene without my colleagues beside me.

I hope you guys like this chapter.

Reviews, PM and everything else are very welcome, I appreciate them very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**I´m sorry for the delay, but work and school you know.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**enjoy this chapter**

**like always thoughts are written in italic**

**Back in Holly´s head**

* * *

It was a hard day at work_,_ but all the while I thought about Gail, and was really looking forward to seeing her later in the evening. I spent most of the day performing an autopsy on a teenage boy. He was part of a street gang, and was shot to death by another member of his own gang.

My former professor once told me that autopsies are always hard, but over time it gets easier. He was right it gets easier, but I was always exhausted after one of these autopsies. He was right, I got used to them without being affected by it, but sometimes it was difficult, especially when it involved young people. Truthfully, it sucked. After graduating from medical school, the first autopsy I performed was on a seven years ago child, who kidnapped, raped and strangled to death. The girl, with golden blonde curls, looked small and fragile on the metal table. That image is forever branded in my mind. Sometimes I see her in my nightmares. I will never forget the sadness on her mother's face when she saw the little girl lying on the table. It broke my heart.

By the time I left the morgue, I was completely exhausted. Thankfully, I had two hours before I planned to meet Gail and her friends at The Penny to celebrate Oliver's recovery. It was more than enough time for me to go home, wash away the smell of formaldehyde, and change into clean clothes.

I dragged myself up the stairs to the second floor of my apartment building. As soon as I entered my studio, I headed straight to my living room, threw my mail on the coffee table, and sat tiredly on my leather couch. It took all my willpower not to lie down, knowing I would fall asleep until the next morning. Absently staring at the pile of mail in front of me, a picture of a sunset caught my attention. I picked it up and saw a handwritten message on the other side. "Not to make you jealous, but you know when they say it's nice and sunny in California? Well, it's true! Wish you were here! XX Jordan. P.S. Hope you're having lots of fun with your lady friend!" At the end of the message was that silly happy face Jordan always draws on her notes. I imagined her with a smirk on her face as she wrote the postcard to me.

_Jordan, if you only knew…_

Before I got too comfortable on my couch, IT WAS TIME TO GET READY….

On my way to the bathroom, I saw Gail's socks lying on my bedroom floor. She helped herself to a pair of mine while getting dressed for work. I was reminded how comfortable she felt in my apartment. My mind wandered to Gail again, well honestly it was there all the time.

My mind drifted to Lala-land so I tried to heave up myself to make myself a cup of tea.  
Happy about the fact there's no need to open doors on my way to the kitchen. I could use the remaining energy to put on the kettle.  
I turned and leaned against the cupboard. An apple on my kitchen island caught my attention so I took it. Instead of biting in it I saved my energy and took a knife to cut it into pieces.

I was distracted all day, ever since she left my bed. On my way to work I thought about my night with Gail and was surprised how easily I became aroused. I didn't know what Gail was doing with me. Even before we were an item I was happy just being with her. The way she spoke, her loyalty to the job, her smile, her witty comments, her hair, her voice, her whole being distracted me from day one. Even at work, where I never had problems to concentrate.

_Back to distraction._

I read through Traci's report I felt embarrassed. I wrote all thoughts about last night down in the report. So I had to rewrite it over again because she wouldn't be interested in Gail's and mine sex life. Luckily I also realised I wrote down "no drugs found in her orgasm" instead of organism.

_Holly Maxine Stewart, focus!_

After I called Traci telling her I finished her report she said she'll sent two officers over to pick it up. A part of me hoped it would be Gail, while the other part hoped it would be someone else. I wasn't sure if I would be more distracted if she would appear in the lab or if it would be a release. Honestly I wasn't interested in finding out. In fear I could not concentrate for the rest of my work day. I felt like a teenager, unable to control myself. My desire on it's highest point as she entered the morgue. Unsure how to react I just stood there and took in her beauty. She walked over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, it felt like a explosion inside of me. Trying to control my desire I handed her the report to distract myself. Before she left again I gave her a quick kiss back, this time it was more of a release which I was thankful for. The kiss was a promise for more. She lingered s bit longer and the kiss conveyed our desire for each other.

The desire flooded back as she asked me to join her at the Penny tonight. I couldn't help myself I just needed to tease her a bit during our text message exchange earlier.

_Payback is a bitch _

I shifted uncomfortable as I felt the damp between my legs. My heart rate increased. My skin felt hot. This woman was driving me insane. I jumped into the shower to calm down a little. After a quick cold shower I turned the heat up to wash away the exhausted feeling I had. I leaned my head against the tiles and let the hot water pour down on my body. My muscles relaxed and tightened at the same time. After quite a long time under the hot water I jumped out completely naked and wrapped a towel around me and laid in my bed.

The side where Gail slept still smelled like her. Like the first snow in the winter mixed with honey.

_Stop thinking, stop thinking._

I tried to focus on something else and decided to go through my closet to find something to wear for tonight. Standing in front of my wardrobe I had the same problem like every other girl.

_I have nothing to wear._

Easiest part, socks! I grabbed black socks and put them on. I decided to go through my wardrobe to find something to wear. I thought about what I wanted to convey through my outfit and decided for sexy, confidence and it should definitely be a turn on for Gail, but not to much for her friends to get the wrong impression. Still wrapped in my towel I threw the hottest shirts I've got on the bed. Black, red, blue or maybe white?

_Remember your bruised shoulder._

Ok no white, I wouldn't want her friends to see the mark Gail left on my shoulder. I picked out three of my best shirts and put the rest back in my wardrobe.

Back to the lingerie. I went through the drawer once again and remembered the hottest bra I've ever had. Deep down in the drawer I found it. On my last trip to New York I bought this super hot Victorias Secret bra, it was a mix between pink and red with rhinestones. I went through the drawer with my panties and found the fitting panties. If Gail was aroused as I was she wouldn't stand a chance.

The red blouse and the leather jeans would do it.  
I let two buttons open, just enough to make Gail hungry, but not enough to much.

Before I called for a cab I went through my shoe locker and selected a pair of black high heels. I headed back to the mirror and called for a cab. The cab driver told me he would arrive within half an hour. I started to put on a decent amount of make up. As I headed out of my apartment I took one last look on the clock, plenty of time left to calm down a little.

* * *

**I have to confess. The next chapters will take quite some time. **

**They are already written, but my beta and I have a lot to do at work.**

**And there´s also school, it sucks! **

**I hope I can upload a new chapter very soon, but I cant promise something. **

**Like always reviews/PMs are welcome**

**Stay tuned **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys,

vacation is over :(

but I had time to write a bit.

Chapter 8 is finally finished and I thought I upload it as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I would like to thank all my followers for your patience. And of course my beta, for being amazing and for being part of this story.

Written in Gail´s POV, her thoughts are in italic.

* * *

I joined Chris, Traci, Steve and the others at The Penny and ordered myself a Jack Daniels. I felt nervous about the night and needed something to calm me down. I didn't want anyone to see that I was nervous, most especially Holly. It was very important to me that she knew I was okay with her meeting my friends. I wanted her to know that I was in this with my whole being. I really looked forward to seeing her again – to hear her voice and feel her presence. She made me feel things I never thought I could ever feel with a woman.

"So, where's Holly?" Chris asked smiling.

_Don't you dare to think about my girlfriend, Diaz._

"I don't know. She should be here soon. She's never late," I shrugged my shoulders and emptied my glass. We kept to small talk about work, cases, and our days. Traci told me about a case another detective had to deal with. It involved a young boy who was killed in a gang-related incident.

The door to The Penny opened, and Holly entered the bar. My eyes lit up when I saw her and my body filled with warmth. My palms became sweaty. She wore this amazing red blouse, which hugged her in all the right places and tight leather jeans. It reminded me of her outfit at the wedding. They were similar, but this one made her look even more attractive

_Wow, why do you have to be so hot, Babe?_

Maybe it was her confidence, or her smile, or the way her eyes lit up when they met mine.  
I watched her as she walked toward us and my mouth fell slightly open. I had never seen anyone so gorgeous before. Her blouse was opened, enough to show just the right amount of cleavage. She looked stunning. I felt the urge to walk right up to her and kiss her possessively on the lips. Everyone should know that amazing woman was with me. My eyes moved up and down her body enjoying the sight before me. Then I realized she was looking directly at me. I looked into her eyes and she smirked. She caught me checking her out. I blushed a bit but I also felt flattered to call her my girlfriend. She walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder for just a second and sat down beside me. My shoulder burnt from her touch. She smiled at me, still unable to form a coherent thought. I just looked to her and smiled. I moved my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I'm sure she sensed my current state. I introduced her to the others, and they introduced themselves as well. A part of me wanted to show everyone she was marked. But my rational mind stopped me from doing it. It was enough for me to know that she spent last night with me.

She leaned against my ear, "Are you alright?" she whispered while her lips brushed slightly, barely noticeable, against my ear. I inhaled sharply but tried to stay as calm as possible. She leaned back in her seat and looked at me, still waiting for an answer. I smiled to reassure her everything is fine.

"So Holly, Dov and I were discussing how much of the CSI stuff is real. Since you work at the lab you probably can give us some answers," Chris asked widely smiling.

_She's mine Chris!_

Holly answered firmly with her lopsided smile, but I could sense something was bugging her because her smile didn't reach her eyes. I leaned close to her, "Are you really alright with all this?" I asked feeling guilty for not being open about our relationship.  
"Yeah, I am. Let's talk about it later, okay?"  
I leaned back in my chair, a bit worried about what might be up. Maybe she wasn't cool with this but wouldn't say it to me. She laid her hand down on my thigh and squeezed it before pulling her hand away.

We fell back in small talk and chatted. I was amazed how comfortable she was with the group. It seemed my friends liked her, but more importantly for me was that she liked them, too. It made me feel proud to have this woman sitting by my side; someone who fits in easily, unlike me. I wished I could be as open as she was.

Steve and Holly talked about sports, and she told him she used to play soccer. "Have you ever heard about Gail's first experience with soccer?" Steve asked. I immediately looked at him and glared.  
"Don't you dare, Steve!"  
Holly and Steve started to laugh. "Have you ever heard about her experience at the batching cage?" Holly shot back. "Anyway, I took her there one day and tried to talk her into it...," she continued, ignoring my stare.

"Hold on," Traci interjected, suddenly very interested in their conversation. "Gail? _This Gail?_ The one over here, was at the batching cages?"  
"Yeah, and instead of hitting the ball she threw away the bat." Holly answered while she stroked my back and dug her nails slightly into the scratches she made last night. I shivered and winced at the sudden touch and light pain. "Steve, tell me about her experience at the soccer field."

Without hesitation, Steve began to tell the story. "Well, she was about 5 years old," he started then looked at me curiously, "were you 5 or 6 at the time?"  
I shot him a look that I hoped communicated the thoughts going through my head.

_Just shut up, you jerk!_

"Yeah, well you know she played with a few other girls and suddenly a cat ran on the field. Gail had the ball in front of her. Then the cat walked over to her sat down in front of her and meowed. Gail was so shocked, she kicked the ball and ran away screaming. It was hilarious."

Holly laughed out loud, which made me blush even more. I looked down on my hands and hoped the earth would open itself and swallow me. I felt embarrassed. She played soccer for many years, even had her own jersey and I just played it once. I knew she would never laugh at me because of my inability and unwillingness play sports.

She leaned in towards me, "What is it with you and cats?" she asked, then leaned back and taking a sip of her beer. I leaned in dug my fingers on the mark I left last night and whispered, "Judging by my back, you are more of a cat than I am". I leaned back and smirked as she choked.

_Something wrong, Doc?_

We teased each other the whole evening, but this was the first comment about last night. She swallowed her beer, and excused herself to go to the ladies room.

"Wow Gail, she's amazing. How can someone as nice as her be your friend?" Steve asked.  
"Nice one brother, nice one."

Dov turned in his chair quickly, causing my beer to spill over the table and on my jeans.  
"DOV!" I exclaimed.  
I got up from the table and started to head in the direction of the ladies room. I turned around and looked at the group again. "I hope there will be another beer for both of us when we come back!"

I entered the ladies room and checked to see if we were alone. Washing her hands, her back was turned to me. I took advantage of this situation and pressed myself against her, letting my hands slide up along her ribcage to her breasts. I grabbed them and immediately let them go again. I let my hands ghost up her front, barely touching. She leaned her head slightly to the side, away from the hot breath I blew on her neck. I leaned into her ear and whispered, "God Holly, you are amazing." My hand found the hem of her blouse and pulled it away to reveal the mark. We looked in the mirror and I took in the image in front of me. I kissed her skin, just above the mark and said to her with a husky voice, "Mine." She moaned and shivered. I turned my head towards her neck and looked into the mirror again. Her eyes were closed and she rested her hands against the sink for support. I couldn't help myself but smile. Another moan escaped her throat as I nipped at her neck. My hands traveled south again, and I cupped her through her jeans. She pressed herself further into me. My other hand traveled towards her waistband and I let my thumb slide under it.

"Gail," I heard her say. "Stop please. We can't... Not now... Not here."  
I leaned my forehead between her shoulder blades, "I know, but you look so beautiful." She turned around in my embrace and kissed me slowly. After she pulled away, I watched her eyes move down my body.

"Wet already?" She asked smiling as she looked at my beer soaked jeans.  
"You wish." !" I answered as I pulled back. Effectively I slid my hands over her breasts again.

"Let's go back to the bar. I want one more shot. You want one?" she asked. "I definitely need one!"  
I shook my head.

As we walked back to the table, she greeted Traci at the bar and ordered her shot. I watched as they talked, unable to figure out what their conversation was about. She blushed while Traci whispered something to her. Holly downed her shot and Traci smiled knowingly that something must be going on.

"She is amazing, Gail. I have to agree with Steve, how can she be your friend?" Chris said as he chuckled. "Is she single?" He asked quietly as he leaned into my side.

_NO! She's NOT!_

"Chris, close your mouth you're drooling."

Chris pouted a bit but Dov quickly grabbed his attention with another trivia question. I purposely didn't listen to them. "William Hartnell," Holly answered for Chris. We looked at her with shock as she continues, "He was the first doctor from 1963-1966, may he rest in peace. He was amazing. But my favorite is David Tennant."

"Wow, Holly that's right," Dov said and she chuckled.  
Holly was having too much fun with the stupid trivia game.

_Nerd!_

She knew the answer to every question making it a playful but intense match between 'King of the Dorks' and 'Ms. Wonderful.'  
At the same time she continued her conversation with Steve and Oliver about all kinds of topics. Steve told her a few things about our childhood, trying to embarrass me every now and then, but my mind was too occupied with Holly to get upset.

"Gail?" Traci asked, doing her wave thing again.

_Go to a doctor, Nash._

I chuckled slightly.  
"Traci?" I said annoyed.  
"I asked you four times if you would like to take a few shots at the bar?"  
"Sorry, yeah of course, only if you pay!" I answered while I got up and headed to the bar.

We stood there and downed our shots. I turned around to look at the group and glared at Chris who was trying to flirt with Holly. Maybe it was just in my imagination and Holly was just Holly. It's who she is. She is friendly to everyone. Probably I should be proud of the reaction she receives from the guys. In the restroom she made it pretty obvious she wasn't interested in anybody else.

I didn't want anyone getting the wrong impression. They shouldn't think she was interested in Chris. They probably would have tortured me if they thought they could set them up. That was what annoyed me about their interaction together

Traci looked at me and I could feel she wanted to ask something.  
"Spit it out!" I demanded  
"It's nice" Traci answered. I gave her a questioning look.  
"It's nice to see you happy, Gail." she clarified.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"Come on Gail, let's go back." Traci said as she paid for our drinks.

We joined the others at the table and continued with the small talk.

We left the Penny with Traci and Steve. I ordered a cab for both of us. The cab driver told us he'll be there within five minutes so we said our goodbyes to Traci and Steve.

The door to the cab was not even closed before I attacked her lips moaning in her mouth as I felt a relief for the first time that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Chapter 09

It´s all about sex in this chapter.

Well not all, but most of it.

It´s also the longest chapter up to now :)

Thank you for all your follows and reviews and favorites and so on. They are still appreciated.

My beta and I are already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it´ll be ready soon.

Have fun with this chapter.

* * *

It surprised me how easily Gail and I slipped into our own little bubble at The Penny, even with the audience of her friends. I expected her to be more reserved with me around, and not allow any hint of our relationship to be known. But she even let me tease her. Her friends were very friendly.  
I finally understood why she called Dov the 'King of the Dorks.' He really was kind of a dork. We were fairly equal at the trivia game, but I knew I had an edge over him, and won. Steve and Oliver tried to tease and embarrass her, but in a brotherly way. I knew I would have my chance to tease her later with Steve's stories about young Gail.  
My brother and I never teased each other like that, but I liked their interaction and I realized how close they were. Since our trip to the ladies room, I could barely control my desire to have my way with Gail. I wanted her and she knew it.

Her physical aggressiveness in the cab caught me off guard, but I welcomed it. The 10-minute ride to my place was way too long. We kissed and moaned. We both had to control ourselves from not ripping off our clothes in the back seat of the cab. Suddenly she didn't care who was watching us. She pulled me towards her so her face was hidden by mine and we kissed passionately. The cab driver had no chance to recognize her.  
He cleared his throat once but she just looked up to me and I knew she would kill him in an instant if he wouldn't shut up and ignore what was going on in his backseat. I reached for my purse and gave him 50 bucks without looking at him. He took the money and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Finally at the building, we stumbled up the stairs to my apartment. This time it was me who pushed her against the wall. I needed her right there and then. I pressed my thigh between her legs, reached for her waist, and pulled her further to me. She started to ride my thigh_. _I knew she was near so I increased the pressure from my leg and she gasped.

"God Gail, I want you so badly. Don't ever torture me like that again." I pleaded as she bit at my collar bone. I reached between our bodies and slipped my hand into her pants. I teased her clit and she grabbed my shoulders hard. With a final moan I knew she climaxed. She cooled down a bit and caught her breath. I pulled away slightly and she looked into my eyes.

"You know, no one has ever made me come with all my clothes on." She chuckled.

_Oh, I can definitely take care of that._

I pushed her against the locker beside my door, quickly lifted her on it, and stood between her legs. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and pulled me up against her. She moaned as her pants pressed against the still very sensitive spot between her legs. My hands ran up her body as she tugged at my blouse and pulled at the buttons. I pushed my hips hard between her legs earning a moan as I felt her shiver against me. I lifted her shirt above her head and she unbuttoned my blouse. She shoved it down my shoulder and kissed my neck. My head arched back with enjoyment, and my midsection rubbed into her center. She moaned again, and her breath became unsteady again.

"I wanted you," she murmured, trying to catch her breath. "Ever since you walked into The Penny." Satisfied to hear her confession, I playfully bit her neck. Unable to hold back any longer, I sucked her neck. She pulled away and our eyes met. I saw pure desire in her deep blue eyes. Her hand slid down my chest over my bra, and her eyes followed. I watched patiently as she took her time to explore me. My skin burned where it met her hands. "This is beautiful," she whispered with admiration. "I want to taste you, Holly." Her hands began to knead my breasts and her mouth nipped at me earlobe.

_Oh my God, you are killing me…_

She moved her lips down my neck, up my throat and over my jaw until they finally found mine again. We kissed wildly. Before I knew it, my bra was on the floor and I felt the tip of her tongue move down my throat again.

She moved her way down to my breasts. At the same time I reached around her body to undo her bra as well. She sucked my nipple this time I moaned loudly.

I let my hands slide over her breasts, and down to unbutton her pants. She lifted slightly and I pulled down her jeans and her panties. She lifted her head to kiss me again. Immediately she deepened our kiss and sucked at my tongue. As soon as she was naked on my locker I looked down her body. I felt my own arousal build as I felt her wetness against my stomach while she pulled me into her body with her legs. Our hands explored the other's body. I slid my hands between us and pressed it against her center. She arched her back and, sucked my neck eagerly as I slipped two fingers into her.

_So wet...for me._

I curled my fingers as I moved slowly in and out of her, while I rubbed my thumb against her clit. She gasped. Her breath uncontrolled and her body shivered under my touch. I rolled my hips hard against my hand as I pushed deep into her. She gripped my arms tightly, and I knew she was so close to the edge. "Come for me, Gail," I whispered in her ear. She screamed my name and I felt her walls clenched around my fingers.

"Let me take you to bed," she said in my ear after she had recovered. I kissed her slowly this time and took her hand in mine. She got up from the locker and led the way to my bed.

As we stood in front of my bed she looked down my front smiling. She reached for my zipper and unzipped my jeans. After she pushed me down on the mattress she peeled the skin tight jeans down my legs. Her hands teased my inner thigh. I arched my back as she kissed her way down my body, paying special attention to my breasts and stomach. As she reached my hips with her lips she left a lingering kiss on my pelvic bone. She slowly took off my panties and paused briefly. She then looked at me with a sense of fear and insecurity.

I looked at her and smiled to ease her worries. No matter what, she couldn't do anything wrong. I reached for her hand on my hips, took it in mine, and intertwined our fingers. I kissed the back of her hand and took her middle finger between my lips. I sucked on it and curled my tongue around it. Her eyes widen with desire. "Tease," she mocked.

_Game on!_

With the warmth of her breath against my skin, just above where I needed her, I took a bit more of her finger into my mouth and sucked it. She grabbed onto my hips and pressed into me. I could not ignore the wetness between my legs any longer. I pulled her finger out of my mouth slowly, letting my teeth graze the skin. I guided her hands down to my breast and she kneaded it. Her other hand came up to mirror the action while she lowered her head to where I wanted her.

She hovered above my center for a second and blew cold air against it. The sensation of this was mind blowing. My back arched up and I moaned loudly. She licked between my folds and lingered at my clit.

"Gail, please," I pleaded full of need and desire. She entered me with her tongue and swung her arms around my legs to pull my wet center nearer to her mouth. As if she sensed my climax building, she replaced her tongue with her fingers and while her tongue teased my clit. Falling over the edge my body shuddered and I moaned and breathed incomprehensible words while she kept her pace. She let me ride out my climax and started to kiss her way up my body, her fingers still buried inside of me. As she let me taste myself on her tongue she pulled her hand out. I winced as she stroked the swollen bundle of nerves on her way out. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. I couldn't stop smiling. With one of my hands I reached for her still wet hand and linked our fingers with my other hand I reached around her back to hold her close. She lowered her head on my chest and tapped to the beat of my heart with one of her free fingers.

We laid in silence for a few minutes before she wrapped her legs around mine pulling me close to her. She winced as the side of my body was pressed against the sensible part between her legs. I gave her a kiss on the head and stroked her back.

"Holls? What was bothering you this evening?" she asked while she placed a kiss above my heart. "If it was because I couldn't tell my friends about us, I'm sorry." In moments like this when we´re lying in each other's arms, vulnerable, she didn't need words to express her feelings. And I didn't need them to understand she's in as deep as me. In moments where she shows me what she was feeling. Even a simple action like a kiss above my heart conveyed her feelings for me. I really was ok with being in the closet for her, as long as she kept showing me her feelings.

"Believe me babe, it wasn't because of that. Like I said I'm cool with it as long as I can take you home." I answered smirking. She groaned and probably rolled her eyes. She shifted her position so she was lying on me, her legs between mine and her lips just a few inches away from mine. I winced at the sudden contact with her skin.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I don't want to think about it right now." I said while I reached forward for her lips. She closed the remaining distance and I rolled my hips. We both moaned in response.

"Am I that good?" She asked smiling after she broke the kiss. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. She chuckled and laid her head down. I felt her chin pressed against my chest. I reached forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She shifted her head and gave me a kiss on my chest, while she rolled her hips. I moaned and turned us around. I straddled her waist and rolled my hips in a slow motion. She pulled me down to kiss her again and moved her hips up. We rocked our bodies together, moaning at the sensation which flooded through our body.

I collapsed, lying on top of her. She turned us around and wrapped her arms around me. Lying half on top of me and half on the bed she stared me lovingly in the eyes before she turned her head and placed it on my chest. I placed a final kiss on her forehead before I fell asleep smiling.

The sun flooded through my curtains and fell on my face. I opened my eyes slowly. I spooned Gail and felt her naked body pressed against mine. My hand lay flat on her stomach while her hands clenched at my arm she used as a pillow. She looked like an angel with the sun shining on her.

_My angel._

I gave her a soft peck between her shoulder blades and carefully moved her hair out of her face.  
"Holly, close the curtains," she mumbled while she turned around in my embrace.  
"Good morning, sunshine," I said while I kissed her on the lips.  
"Come back," she mumbled as I pulled back a bit. She nuzzled her head in my neck. I turned my head and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast. You're off today, right?"  
She nodded and pulled me closer to her. We laid in bed for a while kissing each other every now and then subtle on the shoulder, the chest, the neck, the temple and the nose. Suddenly she pulled away.

"You know, you owe me an explanation," she said while she chuckled.  
"Yesterday was a hard day at work. I had a lot to do. But the worst of it all was an autopsy I performed on a teenage boy. It's always hard to perform them on kids."  
"The young guy from the shooting?"  
"Yeah, you heard about it?"  
"Traci mentioned something. But it's not her case." She placed a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for yesterday. Thank you for being there. Thank you for kicking Dov's ass in trivia. You know how important it was for me."  
"I liked it. I like your friends and I like the way you act around them, even if my mind went crazy after the ladies room. You know how to drive a woman crazy."  
"So you are crazy and I´m insane? We fit together nicely, don't you think?"  
We both laughed.

"Speaking of which, what did Traci tell you at the bar?" she asked.

_BUSTED!_

"Uhm... Uh... Hmm..." I stammered while she looked at me curiously.  
"Babe, go on."  
"She said next time I should make sure you left no lipstick on my neck." I held her tight to make sure she won't run away. Surprisingly, she didn't make a move. She pressed her head in my neck and started sobbing. "Gail, baby I'm sorry."  
She lifted her head a bit and I realized she was laughing, not crying.

"She knows about us, and that you rocked my world the last two nights. She'll probably give you the _'don't-you-dare-to-hurt-her-talk'_ soon." Gail said.  
"Don't worry, I already received the talk but she added the _'or-I'll-kill-you'_ part. Should I be scared? I mean all of your friends carry guns." I chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. "Did she say anything to you while you were downing your shots? You know, about her knowing that we are an item?"  
"No, not really."

"Okay. Well, enough talk about Traci. I'm not in the mood for it right now, "she said as she pushed me down on my back and laid on top of me. Her hips thrusted forwards and she gently pressed her thigh against my center.  
"Oh, so what you are in the mood for?" I asked while I bended my thigh and started to meet her pace. We grinded against each other while staring in each other's eyes. I could look at her eyes for the rest of my life. Her eyes were as deep as the sea. They showed every shade of blue. She let me see a lot of these shades but I'll probably never see all of them.

Slowly, she increased the pace and our moans got louder in response. I felt my climax coming and I also felt hers built up in her. Her eyes fluttered close and her head arched back.  
"Gail, look in my eyes while you come for me."  
She tried to focus her eyes on me. I reached with my hand for her chin. She mirrored my action. Her eyes were deep blue and the look she gave me was all it took for me to come.

Normally I'm not a screamer but with her eyes fixed on mine I couldn't help myself and scream her name loudly. While I climaxed I scratched her back again and she dug her nails in my ribcage as her orgasm rocked through her body.


End file.
